Hurricane Betty (2037)
'''Hurricane Betty '''is the worst hurricane in history, killing thousands of people, mostly in Texas and New Jersey...in total, it fluctuated between Category 4 and Category 5 status 5 times before finally ending. Meteorological history On June 11, 2037...the NHC started tracking a tropical wave in the MDR (Main Development Region), they placed it as a 80% chance of development...on June 13, they declared the storm Potential Tropical Cyclone Two and issued Tropical Storm Watches for Central America, a day later it became Tropical Depression Two in the MDR...Two had troubles until June 16 when it found a patch of 60F water in the 30F waters...it was enough to make Two a named storm, Tropical Storm Betty early on the morning of June 16...however by 8:00PM, Betty had been downgraded to Tropical Depression Betty...many people stopped paying attention to Betty after that, on June 17, it regained Tropical Storm status off the coast of Mexico before rapidly intensifying into a Category 4 hurricane in less than 6 hours, the storm officially remained a Category 4 until it reached inland Mexico, when it was suddenly upgraded by the NHC to a Category 5 hurricane with 160MPH winds...912 people were killed in Mexico, the storm weakened back down to a Category 4 before moving offshore around noon on June 17...however by 3:00PM (EDT), Betty was reupgraded to a Category 5 hurricane, this time with 165MPH winds, late on the evening of June 17, it struck the Texan coast line near Houston...upwards of 2,000 people died in Texas...the storm weakened to a Category 3 hurricane while inland, a strange feature of this hurricane was a line of severe thunderstorms to the east of it by only 25 miles...early on the morning of June 18, hurricane warnings were posted throughout already devastated Texas, Louisiana and Mississippi...a PDS tornado watch was also issued for central Louisiana and western Mississippi, the storm was back for more, this time as a 195MPH Category 5 hurricane...the storm reached 200MPH just before striking Louisiana coastline in La Pourche parish, the storm moved offshore during the evening hours, and moved into the Gulf...it reached a peak of 225MPH about 450 miles west of Fort Myers Beach, Florida...early on the morning of June 19, it made landfall in Southwestern Florida, with it's center being in Lee County, just near Fort Myers...the NHC had to do a temporary evacuation, so advisories were left to the Weather Prediction Center...it rapidly weakened over Southern Florida down to a 125MPH Category 3 hurricane, it restrengthened temporarily to a Category 5 off the coast of South Carolina for about 12 hours on June 20, before weakening to a Category 4 hurricane and making a surprise landfall as a 150MPH Category 4 hurricane early on the morning of June 22...it only took 3 hours for Betty to move off the Virginia coastline as Tropical Depression Betty, Betty seemed doomed...as it was only a 30MPH Tropical Depression, Betty rapidly intensified back into a Category 5 hurricane before striking Atlantic County, New Jersey early on the morning of June 23, another 1,500 people died in New Jersey from Betty...Betty moved inland and diminished on the evening of June 23. Retirement Betty was the only storm in history to be retired while it was ongoing, the WMO announced that Betty would be retired on June 20 due to Betty's insane damages in Texas and Louisiana. Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Destructive storms